Daemonesque
by AnitaDarling
Summary: A pureblood Hogwarts student is bitten by a werewolf & must rely on Professor Severus Snape for help. Rated M for lots of swearing & smut. An SS/OC romance also featuring Fenrir Greyback, one other OC, & other Hogwarts professors. Set a few years before Harry attends Hogwarts. Full Intro coming soon - I don't wanna give too much away yet but I promise some juicy stuff :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sleeping Draughts

"ROWAN!" Eleanor screamed at the top of her lungs. "ROWAN! HELP ME! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" she cried desperately as she looked down at her bed, her sheets soaked with blood.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she heard her brother bellow back at her from the shop beneath their apartment. "I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE!"

Eleanor pulled back the sheets and stared wide-eyed at her right leg. There were puncture wounds up and down her calf, and blood was flowing from them like water.

"ROWAN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, becoming frantic. "Oh my fucking god," she muttered to herself as she used the sheets to apply pressure to her leg.

Rowan burst through the door, ready to scream at her for interrupting his precious work, before he saw the blood, and then his eyes grew wide as he walked over to her bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eleanor! What did you do to yourself?"

"What did I do? WHAT DID I DO? I just woke up! I don't fucking remember anything! I sat up to get out of bed, but then I felt this horrible stinging in my leg and then I saw all the blood!"

"Well obviously you did SOMETHING! People don't just wake up with injuries like th-" Rowan paused, and he stared down at the puncture wounds. His eyes grew wider.

When Eleanor saw the look on his face, she went postal. "WHAT!" she screamed at him. "WHAT IS IT?!"

"El, that's… that's a fucking werewolf bite!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ROWAN, THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO PLAY YOUR STUPID FUCKING GAMES! GO GET A POTION OR SOMETHING TO FUCKING FIX MY LEG BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH!"

"I'm not joking, god damn it!" Rowan screamed right back. "Just look at it! Those are teeth marks… and some really fucking big teeth marks at that!"

"Rowan," she said angrily, becoming light-headed at this point from all the screaming and the loss of blood. "How in the Dark Lord's name could a mother fucking werewolf come in here in the middle of the night and BITE ME WITHOUT ME WAKING UP?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Did you take one of your damn sleeping draughts last night?"

"Yes, but what the hell does that have to-"

"Damn it, El!" Rowan screamed at her, cutting her off sharply. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks that you are making them too strong! They knock you out cold! I could hit you with a sack of bricks after you took one of those, and you wouldn't even budge!"

"Rowan," she panicked. "You can't be serious! How could a werewolf get in here without you hearing it?"

"I wasn't _here_ last night remember, El? I was at Charlotte's!"

He pulled out his wand, pointed it at her leg, and muttered an incantation under his breath. She stared at her wounds, but nothing happened.

"I can't heal it," he breathed, now sounding panicky himself.

"This can't be happening!" she cried.

Eleanor grabbed her wand off her night stand and flicked it hard. A heavy, leather bound book flew off her shelf, and she snatched it out of the air as it soared towards her. She flipped through it quickly until she found the passage on werewolves. She stared at the sketch of a werewolf bite and then glanced down at her leg several times over before she gritted her teeth in fear and anger.

"Damn those sleeping draughts!" she cried bitterly. "How could this have happened?!"

Rowan stared into her eyes in disbelief. He was obviously in as much shock as she was.

"We, uh, we need to get you to St. Mungo's," he stated calmly as possible.

"HELL FUCKING NO!" she yelled at him, her fear of hospitals immediately kicking in.

"WOULD YOU RATHER JUST LIE HERE AND BLEED TO DEATH?!" he roared.

"YES!" she screamed.

"YOU'RE INSANE! I'M APPARATING YOU TO ST. MUNGO'S RIGHT NOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he replied, grabbing hold of her arm.

She yanked it from his grip.

"WAIT!" Eleanor screamed again. "Take me up to the school! Madam Pomphrey could help me!" she said hopefully. After all, they were located right in Hogsmeade.

"All she's going to do is give you a calming draught and send you to St. Mungo's herself!"

Eleanor became even more frantic.

"Rowan, please, please, please, don't send me to St. Mungo's," she begged. "You know how much I hate it there! And then if this really does turn out to be a werewolf bite and I'm in the middle of St. Mungo's, everyone will find out! HOW COULD I LIVE WITH THAT?"

"Stop screaming, Eleanor! And start thinking straight! Do you realize how serious this is?"

"Take me to Snape!" she pleaded. "He would know what to do! He's the most brilliant-"

"Alright, that proves it, you're out of your fucking mind, and we're going to St. Mungo's RIGHT NOW!"

"ROWAN! Please, I beg you! Come on, you know Snape loves us! He would help either of us in a heartbeat! And I trust him more than any crackpot Mudblood lover at St. Mungo's!"

"And what if he can't do anything?"

"For one, you know that's total fucking bull shit, and two, I promise you if Snape says he can't help me then I'll go straight to St. Mungo's," she declared, calming down only slightly.

"_Fine_," he said bitterly. "But if Snape gets pissed off, I'm putting all the fucking blame on you."

"Whatever, just get us out of here," she replied as Rowan grabbed her arm again and put it around his neck.

Rowan helped her onto her feet, and she was careful to not put any weight on her right leg. Simply standing was causing her enough agony. They Apparated quickly, and Eleanor greatly resisted the urge to be sick as she felt her feet leave the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Worst Kind of Help

Little did Eleanor know it but at that moment, one of the most significant experiences in her life since her parents had died was about to take place. And there was nothing she could do to stop any of it from happening. It was like a domino effect, and sadly her carelessness and all too powerful homemade sleeping draughts had put the first domino in motion.

Becoming a werewolf? Oh boy was she in for a rude awakening. She never had an easy life, but living in an orphanage with her older brother since she was four months old was definitely no cake walk. Of course, the two siblings didn't get adopted – nobody really liked the two for the price of one special.

And so, they tried to stick out their years at the magical orphanage with their chins held high. Eleanor was maddened with envy when her brother Rowan received his Hogwarts letter a year before she did. Being stuck in the orphanage without him for a great portion of the year was going to put her on edge.

However, Eleanor soon followed in Rowan's footsteps, and she glistened with pride as any other good Slytherin girl does, who will sometimes walk with her nose in the air despite whether or not she truly has reason to do so. Being a Slytherin undeniably had its side effects, as Slytherins by default only associated with other Slytherins. Of course, Rowan made sure that by Eleanor's fifth year – his seventh – she was hanging out with all the right people, which meant the bigoted Death Eater spawn at Hogwarts. Eleanor followed along, spouted the ignorant bull shit, but only had a handful of people to call close friends. And then at the end of Eleanor's fifth year, Rowan finished his schooling at Hogwarts and left for a temporary training position with the Committee On Experimental Potions at the Ministry of Magic. Luckily, at the end of Eleanor's sixth year, Rowan had managed to open his own tiny Apothecary at the end of a dirt road in Hogsmeade. It wasn't much, but there was an apartment above the small shop, which meant Rowan and Eleanor were free to leave the orphanage. Eleanor helped her brother at the shop as much as she could that summer. She was determined that, at the end of her swiftly approaching last year at Hogwarts, she would pour her heart and soul into the place and help her brother become a success. And then perhaps, not long after, she could set up her own Apothecary in Diagon Alley. And when she relayed this planning to Rowan for his approval, he would often press upon her that he would use his connections at the Ministry to get her a prime spot for her shop in Knockturn Alley.

Oh yes, life was finally beginning to look grand for her. Being out of that orphanage made her realize just how much it had put a damper on her freedom.

But then on that fateful morning, as she stood in front of Severus Snape's run down house with blood pouring from the werewolf bite on her leg, she concluded that perhaps that new found freedom hadn't been worth the price she was paying for it now. Eleanor knew going to Snape's wasn't the wisest choice, but she also knew that being bitten by a werewolf only meant one thing – and she was desperate to make sure not a soul would find out about it.

The great thing was that Rowan had made himself Snape's pet while he was at Hogwarts. Without the snide professor's help, Rowan most likely would not have gotten that position at the Ministry. Snape perhaps doted on Rowan a little, and this put Eleanor in a great position to receive help and pity from the Potions Master when he was presented with the siblings' unfortunate position.

Glancing at her brother before he knocked on Snape's door, Eleanor realized that Rowan did not feel quite the same way she did about the situation. Despite his standing among Snape's all time favorites, Rowan viewed this incident as docking some serious points from his score.

It only took a minute for Snape to come to the door. It was nine o'clock on a warm summer morning and Eleanor hoped in her woozy mind that they were not waking Snape from a good night's sleep. Rowan also registered this thought, and considered that if they were waking the professor, he could consider himself no longer in Snape's top three.

Snape opened the wooden door only a few inches, and squinted at the man standing on his walkway.

"Reynolds," Snape said questioningly. "I wasn't expecting your visit. What's the –"

But then the professor stopped short as his eyes slowly made their way to Eleanor, whom he had not spotted right away. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the two of them.

"Can I help you?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"It's a very serious matter, sir. May we come in?" Rowan said frankly.

"If you must," Snape replied bitterly.

Snape opened the door wide, and Eleanor hopped to an ancient sofa in the sitting room with the help of her brother. This sparked Snape's curiosity, and he shut the front door quietly.

Rowan seemed to not want to waste any time.

"I'm very sorry about this Professor, but my sister, well, you know how stubborn she is –" Rowan gushed out as he very painfully brought Eleanor's leg onto his lap and began rolling up her bloody pant leg to expose her punctured calf, causing Eleanor to yelp "– and she insisted we come here, instead of a decent hospital like I told her."

Snape's eyes grew wide as the bite mark on Eleanor's calf registered with him. Eleanor suddenly became conscious that she was in her pajamas, which gave her a ridiculous sense of embarrassment despite the dire predicament she was in. Being present in her pajamas in front of her Potions professor was the least of her worries. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"What in the name of Grindelwald were you two doing that lead to such an injury?" Snape said, his voice suddenly a lot sharper.

"Well, you see, Professor, my sister has a bad habit of adding a little too much extra asphodel to her sleeping draughts. Frankly, I think she's got a bit of a problem –" Rowan gushed out.

"Just tell me if this really is what we think it is!" Eleanor finally spoke, her words rushed and frantic.

Snape sighed and studied them both for a minute in silence.

Finally he spoke, quietly and carefully, "It does indeed appear to be a werewolf bite, Miss Reynolds, but I think the more important question in this sort of situation is –"

Eleanor interrupted boldly, "_Honestly_, Professor, the all important question here is what the hell am I going to do about it!"

"_Eleanor_," Rowan scolded. "Calm down –"

"_Silence_," Snape hissed. Calming himself first, he continued, "Miss Reynolds, you were sleeping when such… bite occurred?"

"Yes, and –"

"_Shut_ _it_."

Eleanor let out a tiny, frightened peep, and then nodded slowly.

Snape cleared his throat, and then continued once again, "And Reynolds, you didn't even here the _thing_ enter the house?"

Rowan seemed dismayed. He stuttered, "Well, sir, I – I wasn't at home, y-you see –"

"And Miss Reynolds, would you perhaps happen to have some sort of grievance with the area's werewolf community?" Snape added with a hint of heated sarcasm.

"I didn't provoke an attack, if that's what you're implying, sir," Eleanor stated.

"Well then," he continued, "this is quite the situation you have landed yourself in. Unfortunately, as last night was indeed a full moon, chances are extremely slim that you will not become a werewolf yourself."

Eleanor's anger was almost completely gone. The sheer dread of becoming a werewolf was consuming her now. She could feel the hot tears clinging to her eyelashes. As she resisted the urge to cry, silence fell over the room.

After a minute that seemed like an eternity, Rowan broke the silence as he cleared his throat and choked out, "What do we, Professor?"

Snape stared at the bite on Eleanor's leg as he responded sternly, "At this point in time what is of the utmost importance for you, Reynolds, is to make sure that your sister's wounds do not become infected. It will be another month before the next full moon, so is there no need for an immediate plan of action for such a circumstance. We - and I use that word rather loosely, Reynolds - will figure it out when the time calls for it. As much as I would advise you to seek proper care -" Eleanor opened her mouth to speak, but Snape put up his hand to stop her, and she immediately quieted "-you both have made it very apparent that something that sensible is obviously not an option. Miss Reynolds, as you are in a state of shock at the moment, I am sure you are not feeling the full effects of such an injury. It will be much more substantial very soon. And Rowan, you are a bright young man and I would hate to see your family name tarnished over your sister's carelessness, so please know that this is the only reason I will agree to help you. But also know that, should anything go wrong, I will take absolutely no responsibility for it."

Rowan nodded his head slowly in agreement, and Eleanor let out a small whimper.

Snape left the room and quickly returned with several potion bottles. As he handed the tiny vials to Rowan he mumbled some simple instructions on werewolf bite care to him. But Eleanor was too afraid and feeling too hopeless to even listen.

Before she knew it, she was back at home, in her bed, her wounds bandaged and throbbing. _Snape was right_, she thought, _this is only going to get worse, in more ways than one_...


End file.
